Além da Eternidade
by GrazielaL
Summary: Porque Rosalie teria inveja dos humanos? Edward tem uma história pra contar. Sobre uma humana que cruzou o caminho de Emmett, certa vez...
1. Chapter 1

Olá, Twilight maníacos! Essa é minha primeira fanfic sobre a série, e espero ter leitores...

Isso **NÃO É** universo alternativo, é apenas uma estória não-contada (que eu emprestaria de bom grado à Stephenie, se ela quisesse) sobre o Emmett Cullen.

**Twilight não me pertence**, (mesmo que o Emm diga ser minha propriedade, quando pula a janela do meu quarto, à noite...) seus personagens e caracteres pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.

"Catherine Williams" é minha criação.

Beijinhos e boa leitura!

* * *

"_Além da eternidade__"_

_Para Pamela Baldessini_

**.**

**Capítulo Primeiro**

.

O som de Edward ao piano é algo indescritível para mim. Naquele fim de tarde, eu me sentei ao seu lado, enquanto ele me mostrava sua mais nova composição. A melodia, - segundo ele, inspirada em mim – era simples e tocante, mas tão perfeita que tornava impossível crer que fosse executada por apenas um par de mãos. Mas era tocada pelo par de mãos mais frio e lindo que eu já tive a oportunidade de ver, nos meus quase dezoito anos de vida. As mãos de meu vampiro favorito, meu namorado, meu vício; Edward Cullen.

Quando ele enfim terminou, eu estava emocionada, e tenho total certeza de que eu não poderia disfarçar isso, não para Edward. Ele se virou para mim, e deu aquele seu sorriso torto arrebatador ao ver a minha expressão. Às vezes eu tinha muita raiva da maneira como ele me fazia sentir boba. Capturou as pequenas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair dos meus olhos com as pontas de seus dedos frios e pálidos, e acariciou a minha bochecha com as costas da sua mão, como sempre fazia. Novamente eu estava paralisada, perdida no deslumbramento dos olhos translúcidos, cor de Topázio, do vampiro à minha frente.

Nosso contato visual foi bruscamente interrompido pelo som da porta da frente batendo com força. Eu vi os olhos de Edward repentinamente ficando negros, e sua expressão levemente furiosa. Talvez ninguém percebesse suas sutis mudanças de humor, mas, como ele mesmo já havia dito, eu sou muito observadora. Segui o olhar dele até a entrada, e vi a figura esbelta e linda de Rosalie Hale, a "irmã" de Edward, e única pessoa daquela família que não gostava de mim.

Ela me olhou de volta, e eu senti um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo. A raiva de Rosalie era evidente, e eu sabia que ela não faria nada para disfarçá-la. Senti que meu corpo diminuía, e eu me tornava ainda mais baixa do que os meus vergonhosos um metro e sessenta, me tornava cada vez mais insignificante. A mão de Edward saiu da minha bochecha, vindo parar sobre a minha própria mão, e, por incrível que pareça, o gelo de seus dedos sanou meus calafrios. Não tinha a ver com a temperatura, mas com a presença dele, com o carinho dele.

Ele não tirou os olhos de Rosalie. Naquele momento eu tive total certeza de que Edward estava lendo os pensamentos dela, e não estava gostando muito do que lia. Um rosnado baixo saiu da garganta dele, por entre os dentes cerrados, e a garota-vampira de rosto angelical apenas bufou, subindo as escadas com seus passos rápidos e leves de bailarina. Dois segundos depois, nós ouvimos a porta do quarto dela e de Emmett batendo estrondosamente.

Eu voltei a olhar para Edward, um pouco confusa. Os olhos dele foram clareando aos poucos, e seu sorriso deslumbrante voltou a aparecer. Ele tornou a encostar sua mão no meu rosto, mas dessa vez me tocou com a palma, fazendo leves círculos na minha pele com o seu polegar.

- Não precisa ficar com medo da Rosalie, Bella...

- Não é medo, Edward... Não da forma como está pensando. Eu só não entendo o porquê de ela me odiar tanto...

- Eu já disse... – Edward passou a outra mão por entre seus cabelos bagunçados cor de cobre - Não é ódio, Bella, é inveja. Ela te inveja porque...

- ...Porque eu sou humana... – completei, atônita – Sinceramente, eu não consigo ver como isso poderia ser verdade! Por que alguém como _Rosalie_ iria querer ser como _eu_...? – ele fixava os olhos em mim, sério – Edward, ela é linda! E eterna... E será eternamente linda... Rosalie não precisa se preocupar com o frio, ou a velhice, ou qualquer outra preocupação humana... Nem mesmo solidão, ela tem o Emmett! – Eu vi uma nuvem passar pelos olhos de Edward, quando eu disse o nome do marido/namorado/irmão de Rosalie – O que foi? – O encarei. Dessa vez eu não deixaria as coisas assim. Não antes de ele me explicar tudo direitinho. – O que o Emmett tem a ver com isso tudo?

Edward olhou para baixo, contrariado. Eu sabia que ele me guardava ainda muitos segredos, embora tenha me contado os mais importantes. Mas, dessa vez, era algo que estava me afetando. A hostilidade de Rosalie vinha transformando as minhas visitas à casa dos Cullen em experiências traumáticas. Edward sabia que teria de me contar.

No instante seguinte, ele estava em pé ao meu lado. Tomou a minha mão, indicando que eu também deveria me levantar do banco do piano.

- É uma longa história... Vamos, é melhor irmos pro meu quarto. Não quero que Rose escute o que vou te contar. – ele sussurrava.

...

Eu me sentei no sofá de couro preto do quarto de Edward. Ainda estranhava o fato de não haver uma cama, pois ele nunca dormia. Me virei para vê-lo fechar a pesada porta de mogno, mas percebi que ele já a havia fechado, e estava sentado ao meu lado, seus olhos dourados levemente confusos. Talvez ele estivesse lastimando o fato de não conseguir ler a minha mente, justo a minha, que o intrigava tanto.

Ele suspirou, preparando-se para o que, eu sabia, seria uma longa e complicada história. Mas quando eu pensei que ele fosse iniciar seu relato, lábios frios tocaram o meu queixo, para em seguida colarem-se aos _meus_ lábios, enquanto que seus dedos mágicos acariciavam meu rosto com delicadeza. Eu fechei meus olhos, e me deixei levar pela sensação, sentindo os efeitos que ele provocava sobre a minha respiração e meu ritmo cardíaco.

Edward separou-se de mim, mantendo o toque leve de seus dedos em meu rosto, e eu, lentamente, abri meus olhos, me deparando com os dele sobre mim. Mas havia algo mais no olhar de Edward, talvez a explicação para aquele beijo inesperado. No fundo de seus olhos, eu podia ver, era... Tristeza. Uma melancolia que eu nunca havia visto nele. A culpa me queimava por dentro, por fazê-lo lembrar de coisas que, eu tinha total certeza, haviam sido muito dolorosas. Talvez ele tenha tido muito trabalho para esquecer o que iria me contar - aquilo que eu o havia obrigado a lembrar. Mas agora era tarde, e quando estava ao lado de Edward, eu nunca voltava atrás, ou me arrependia. Eu precisava saber. E Edward _queria_ me contar.

- Bella, eu quero que me prometa que... – ele juntou suas sobrancelhas, e deixou sua voz aveludada mais séria - ...que nunca vai comentar essa história com ninguém. _Ninguém_, entendeu?

- Si-sim – eu aquiesci, tremendo um pouco, pela veemência de Edward. Ele falava comigo como quem fala com uma criancinha. – Eu prometo.

- Bem, isso foi há muito tempo... Logo depois da guerra, se não me engano...

- Qual guerra?! – Só depois eu percebi a ênfase que dei a essas palavras, com meus olhos arregalados.

Ele riu.

- Shhh! A _Segunda_, Bella. Segunda Guerra Mundial. – Eu me senti estranha, era esquisito ver Edward falando sobre tempos tão distantes, tão antigos – Não lembro bem, mas deve ter sido lá por 1949 ou 50... Quando se vive por mais de noventa anos, sem dormir, fica um pouco difícil de guardar datas com exatidão. O tempo pra mim passa de uma forma diferente do que passa pra... pros humanos... – Ele ia dizer _pra você_, eu tenho certeza – Mas acho que foi por essa época, não muito tempo depois do fim da guerra... O nome dela era Catherine...

- Ela?!

- Shhhh, Bella! Não me interrompa... – Ele me puxou para o seu colo, e começou a mexer nos meus cabelos. Eu passei a sentir que, talvez, aquela história tivesse tanto a ver comigo e Edward quanto tinha com Rosalie e Emmett. – Foi em uma pequena cidade, assim como Forks, no estado de Nova York... Morávamos lá, na época. Jasper e Alice ainda não estavam conosco. A mãe de Catherine era uma enfermeira mexicana, que trabalhava com Carlisle, e o pai era inglês... Ele morreu na guerra... Ah, sim... Foi há _tanto_ tempo...

**...**

_Mais um dia nublado para Catherine, como nublados foram todos os dias desde que ela e a mãe receberam aquela carta._

_Apenas isso; uma carta timbrada, uma bandeira da Inglaterra e quatro medalhas. Tudo o que restara de John Williams. "Um soldado valoroso", essa era a sentença gravada na lápide de seu pai, que agora jazia sepultado em um lugar qualquer na França._

_E agora mais isso... Não bastavam que os dias fossem nublados no seu humor, agora seriam nublados de todas as maneiras, seriam nublados ao seu redor. Deixar a Califórnia para ir se enfiar naquela inexpressiva Bloomfield, nada além de um pequeno vilarejo, encravado em Ontario County, Nova York... Quase no Canadá! Ela compreendia que sua mãe não poderia recusar aquela proposta de trabalho. Não agora que elas estavam em péssima situação financeira._

_Trabalhar no consultório de um médico recém-estabelecido no local. Aparentemente não havia muitas enfermeiras por ali, já que apenas Dolores Williams atendera ao anúncio do jornal. "Precisa-se de Enfermeira em Bloomfied". Cat sabia que, quanto mais ao norte daquele país, mais brancas seriam as pessoas e, conseqüentemente, mais preconceituosas elas seriam com latinos, como ela e sua mãe. Que importava isso agora? Depois de perder o pai em uma guerra estúpida aos doze anos... Não dava a mínima para o que pudessem dizer sobre suas origens... E, de fato, era tão mexicana quanto inglesa, e sua nacionalidade era bem clara: AMERICANA, nascida na Califórnia, Estados Unidos da América._

_Não fora capaz de usar esses argumentos diante da euforia de sua mãe por arranjar um emprego melhor do que o que tinha no sul. A indenização que receberam da coroa inglesa ajudou, obviamente, puderam quitar a casa aonde moravam e comprar um carro de terceira mão. Mas depois de quase cinco anos, as coisas já estavam muito apertadas... Aquele emprego era um presente dos céus! Ela mal sabia que encontraria mesmo o céu, mas não sem ir ao inferno, de novo, antes. _

_Catherine não disse a sua mãe que detestara o fato de ir para Bloomfield, que odiava o frio, que odiava o céu cinzento, que, definitivamente, odiava a neve. Ela apenas resignou-se. E agora estava ali, depois de dois dias de viagem enfurnada naquele carro, observando a pouca civilização que havia em Ontario County... Escola, prefeitura, uma igreja protestante, e a rodoviária... Ela sequer prestou atenção aos outros estabelecimentos do lugar, pois a rodoviária já lhe havia roubado todas as atenções._

_Havia um ônibus, pronto pra sair, cujo destino era apregoado na frente em letras grandes: New York, e, próximo ao ônibus, um carro conversível... Um Porsche, branco, novinho em folha... Dentro do carro, um garoto lindo ao extremo, seus cabelos cor-de-cobre emoldurados perfeitamente com gel, a pele de um tom terrivelmente claro, expressão desligada, olhando para o nada. Recostado ao carro, estava outro garoto, aparentemente mais velho que o primeiro, mais forte e, para Catherine, ainda mais bonito, com seus cabelos intensamente negros e aspecto selvagem, indomável. Ele estava abraçado a uma garota, e ela trazia uma pequena frasqueira de viajem na mão. Ambos olhavam o nada, de maneira inexpressiva. Catherine pôde sentir o ar de despedida, embora nada no comportamento de ambos fazia parecer que estavam, realmente, prestes a se separarem._

_O motorista do ônibus buzinou, e a garota deu as costas para o rapaz que a havia abraçado, deixando-o como se aquilo não tivesse importância nenhuma. Seus cabelos louros, presos em um rabo alto, chicotearam suas costas, e a saia azul rodada se movia graciosa ao redor dos seus joelhos, de acordo com os movimentos de seus passos leves e delicados. Em um segundo, ela já estava sentada em um lugar na janela, mas não olhava para fora. Sequer um aceno. O ônibus arrancou, e os dois garotos permaneciam ali, imóveis como estátuas. O moreno ainda fitava o mesmo nada, como se a garota ainda permanecesse em seu abraço, e o ruivo ainda estava lá, na exata posição de antes, como quem evitava olhar para qualquer outra coisa._

_Cat não pôde ver mais nada, pois sua mãe continuou dirigindo, após a pequena pausa para perguntar aonde era o hospital. A cena de diante da rodoviária ainda estava em sua mente. Havia algo de muito surreal naquilo, mas ela não conseguia identificar exatamente o que seria... Talvez a beleza inacreditável daqueles três, talvez os movimentos suaves da garota, que parecia uma fada loura... Ou talvez o simples fato de nenhum deles parecer se importar com o que estava acontecendo. Aquela garota estava, evidentemente, indo embora, e o rapaz moreno parecia ser seu namorado, ou talvez noivo. Então, porque não houve nenhuma espécie de comoção? Nenhuma palavra de despedida, nenhum olhar apaixonado. Apenas aquele abraço, que Catherine achou tão... Frio?! Gelado, na verdade._

_Não havia muito aonde procurar, Ontario County era minúscula... Em poucos minutos, estavam diante do hospital, lugar de trabalho da mãe de Cat dali em diante. Hospital era um exagero, Catherine pensou, aquilo parecia mais um consultório! Uma casa branca, de portas escancaradas e que exalava aquele cheiro insuportável de remédios e doença. Era bastante grande, para uma casa, mas não o suficiente para ser comparado aos hospitais que havia na Califórnia. Um jardim razoavelmente extenso, com alguns bancos de granito por entre as árvores... Cat ponderou que talvez não fosse assim tão terrível, com um pouco de boa vontade, poderia até mesmo suportar Ontario County... Mas, e Bloomfield? Bloomfield era apenas um vilarejo, e seria _lá_ que morariam._

_O tal doutor Carlisle Cullen, responsável pela contratação de Dolores, pedira pra que ela se apresentasse imediatamente de sua chegada. Catherine odiava a forma como sua mãe seguia ao pé da letra as recomendações, quando tinha a ver com trabalho. Não poderiam, pelo menos, visitar a casa nova antes?_

_Ela desceu do carro junto com a mãe, não que tivesse muita curiosidade em conhecer o "hospital", mas, depois das últimas cinco horas dentro daquele carro, iria até no inferno para poder esticar as pernas. Elas entraram, e Catherine se percebeu levemente enganada. O lugar, de fato, era bem maior do que parecia ser, por fora._

_O doutor Carlisle Cullen veio encontrá-las na sala de espera, aonde uma poltrona de tom areia acabou com todo o desconforto que Cat sentira por estar em um hospital._

_A garota teve de usar todo o seu auto-controle para não aparentar a sua perplexidade e surpresa ao deparar-se com Carlisle. Só pelo nome – bastante antiquado – do médico, ela havia imaginado um homem, pelo menos, uns trinta anos mais velho que ele, com barba crescida e cabelos brancos, talvez gordo e calvo._

_Céus, como era bonito! Catherine teve medo de que fosse muito evidente a maneira como ela o observava, mas estava tão admirada que não podia deixar de contemplá-lo. Não que ela quisesse flertar com ele – sabia que era casado –, o observava como quem admira algo de muito incomum e extraordinário. E a surpresa que ela teve por sua juventude e aparência só fizeram ressaltar a beleza do médico._

_Era como os anjos, das pinturas: Os cabelos louros e ondulados, emoldurando-lhe a testa, os olhos de um dourado turvo, escuros, incomuns, que transmitiam calma e confiabilidade, em um contato visual firme e quase hipnótico, e a pele extremamente clara, tão pálida e perfeita quanto a dos garotos que ela havia visto lá fora. Aliás, ele realmente lembrava bastante os três jovens do Porsche, no lado de fora, mas não com alguma forma de semelhança física... Tirando a palidez e a beleza, não havia nada em comum entre eles que Catherine fosse capaz de descrever em palavras. Talvez a parca iluminação da cidade apenas a estivesse confundindo, a fazendo ver beleza extrema na normalidade._

_Quando despertou de seus devaneios, já estava sendo apresentada àquele que seria o chefe de sua mãe, dali em diante. Ela estranhou o fato de o médico não estender a mão para apertar a dela, ao invés disso, apenas pronunciou o nome de Cat em um cumprimento polido, dando-lhe um sorriso discreto._

_Catherine tentava repassar rapidamente tudo o que tinha ouvido, sem prestar atenção, da conversa de sua mãe com o médico, não gostaria nada de parecer uma adolescente alienada. Havia qualquer coisa sobre Carlisle também morar em Bloomfield com sua família, algo sobre a casa aonde ela e a mãe morariam, e qualquer coisa sobre o colégio ginasial e as funções que a mãe desempenharia no hospital. O restante ela havia perdido, mas duvidava que fosse realmente relevante. Isso seria suficiente para fingir mais tarde, diante da mãe, que havia escutado tudo atenciosamente. E não que estivera pensando na beleza estonteante do menino moreno, lá fora._

_Foi então que a recepcionista interveio_

_- Doutor Cullen, creio que sejam os seus filhos entrando..._

_O médico pareceu um pouco apreensivo, por uma fração de segundos, olhando para Catherine e Dolores. Mas virou-se em direção a porta em seguida, de onde surgiram, silenciosamente, os rapazes anunciados._

_- Garotos... – Ele voltou-se para as duas visitantes - Mrs. Williams, Catherine, esses são meus filhos, Emmett e Edward._

_Catherine se surpreendeu em ver os mesmos garotos da rodoviária, embora já esperasse por algo do gênero, inconscientemente. Os garotos em quem ela estivera pensando... Ou melhor, _o garoto_ em quem estivera pensando. Sua mãe também estava levemente surpresa, mas por outro motivo; O doutor Cullen não tinha nem trinta anos, como poderia ter dois filhos da idade de Catherine?_

_O garoto de cabelos avermelhados, o mais jovem, analisava o rosto da mãe de Cat, e deixou que um sorriso leve aparecesse entre seus lábios, olhando para Carlisle de modo significativo. O homem pareceu ter um lampejo._

_- Oh, sim... Meus filhos _adotivos_, obviamente._

_Dolores ficou visivelmente aliviada com o esclarecimento, mas para Catherine, aquilo não fez a mínima diferença. Não importava se ele era filho de Carlisle, do presidente ou de um mendigo de rua. Cat estava perdida na contemplação do garoto moreno. Analisava cada traço perfeito do seu rosto, os cachos negros e as covinhas infantis, associadas ao corpo imenso e forte, num contraste que a deixou em transe._

_..._

Eu desci do colo de Edward, me sentando a seu lado no sofá negro de couro. Alguma coisa na expressão dele me assustou, e ele percebeu isso.

- Eu li a mente de Cat, naquele momento... Não havia ouvido, pois estava mais concentrado na de Mrs. Williams, mas quando a confusão da cabeça da mulher clareou, eu pude ouvir as coisas que Catherine estava pensando. – Ele desviou seu olhar, até então perdido no espaço, e o fixou em mim – A forma como o coração dela estava acelerado, olhando para Emmett... Eu senti medo, Bella, porque eu sabia... De alguma forma eu sabia... Que aquele era apenas o começo.

.

**Fim do capítulo**

________

**Notas:**

**¹ Eu imaginei aqui um Porsche 550 Spider – Foi o carro com que o James Dean se matou... É lindo e é o meu sonho de consumo. Detalhe: o 550 só foi lançado em 1953, e a fic se passa em 1950. Então, se quiserem ser mais fieis à História, imaginem um Porsche 356 Cabriolet – lançado em 1948. Eu gosto mais do Spider, e acho que ele é a cara do Edward, já que corre bem mais que o 356.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedicada à Pammy – amiga querida – por ter sido quem me apresentou ao mundo de Twilight e por ter me incentivado a escrever a respeito; AMO VOCÊ_

Essa fic terá, ao todo, seis capítulos, dos quais eu já fiz o roteiro. Não posso prometer nada quanto ao período das postagens, além de que farei todo o possível para escrever e postar.

Lembre que, sem o seu review, toda a minha dedicação em escrever foi em vão. Eu escrevo _para_ os leitores e _pelos_ leitores, meu único pagamento são os comentários que recebo.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! Bom, eu sei que demorei uma vida inteira pra postar, mas, por favor, me perdoem... Eu estava tendo sérios problemas em desempacar esse capítulo, tive que mudá-lo várias e várias vezes.

Recebi um review da Mandy que me fez cair a ficha pra uma coisa: eu não expliquei direito sobre o trecho em itálico. Na verdade, o que está em itálico **não é** um flashback do Edward. A conversa entre o Ed e a Bella é só um **mote** para contar a história da Catherine, e nem tudo o que aconteceu o Edward vai, necessariamente, contar à Bella.

Ah! Também esqueci de falar que os trechos Ed/Bella se passam entre "Crepúsculo" e "Lua Nova", portanto, antes do Edward ir embora. bjos e boa leitura!!!

* * *

_"Além da Eternidade"_

Para Pamella Baldesini

.

**Capítulo Segundo**

.

Eu não pude evitar ficar decepcionada com o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Então você podia ouvir a mente dela?

Ele havia colocado seu braço direito sobre os meus ombros, e agora se inclinava para olhar nos meus olhos, com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- E porque você achou que eu não poderia? – Ele analisou minha expressão, e o que quer que viu, fez o divertimento na sua voz sumir por completo – Bella, eu não quero que você imagine que... – ele suspirou, não conseguindo finalizar aquele raciocínio – Catherine _não era_ você e, pensando bem,vocês duas não têm tantas coisas em comum assim... Fora o fato de serem humanas sem muito senso de perigo. –Então ele riu, um riso sincero, mas carregado de dor. – Bem, ela também encarava o mundo de uma forma distinta da das demais pessoas, mas creio que também seja bastante diferente da forma como você encara.

Eu fiquei imaginando que forma tão peculiar seria essa que Catherine tinha de ver o mundo, e se ela também seria uma "anormal" como eu. A voz aveludada de Edward me fez voltar à realidade.

- Onde foi que eu parei? Oh, sim! Quando Rosalie deixou a cidade e nós conhecemos Cat...

- Porque foi que... – eu abaixei ainda mais o tom da minha voz - ...Rosalie deixou a cidade?

Ele riu.

- Não se preocupe, ela não está ouvindo... Eu saberia, se estivesse. Rose estava passando por uma fase ruim, não conseguia controlar seus _impulsos_ – ele me lançou um olhar significativo, e eu soube de que "impulsos" ele falava – Então Carlisle achou melhor mandá-la para uns tempos com os Denali, no Alaska. Ela foi a Nova York primeiro, apenas para justificar sua saída... – Ele fez uma careta e completou – quanto menor a cidade, mais rápido as notícias correm...

Deveria ser realmente difícil para eles manter a privacidade necessária em uma cidade tão pequena, aonde todos se conheciam e sabiam tudo uns dos outros. Eu mostrei ter compreendido o que ele dizia, e Edward voltou a se concentrar na história.

- Quanto à Catherine... – Ele voltou a fixar seus olhos dourados em um ponto qualquer do chão do quarto – Assim como você é um imã para perigos, creio que Cat era um imã para desgraças... E o destino deu muitos empurrões para que ela se jogasse de cabeça na maior de todas...

...

_Uma semana depois de ter chegado ao seu novo e nada promissor lar, Catherine já sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre o lugar. Conhecia todos os caminhos que poderia fazer da escola até o hospital e do hospital até em casa. E, obviamente, para os dias de folga da sua mãe, conhecia todos os caminhos de casa até a escola._

_A rotina era essa: ia com a mãe de carro até o trabalho dela, e de lá ia para a escola. Depois da aula, rumava novamente para o hospital, onde ficava até o fim do turno da mãe, às 18, e então iam juntas pra casa._

_E tudo seria terrivelmente maçante, não fosse pelo garoto moreno – que agora já tinha um nome conhecido para assombrar seus sonhos – Emmett, a razão pela qual se levantava da cama todas as manhãs para ir a aula. "Mr Cullen" , como a secretária da diretora o chamara, foi, coincidentemente, o aluno indicado por acaso para mostrar-lhe as dependências da escola._

_Cat admitia que ele era estranho, até mesmo um pouco grosseiro, brusco. Nunca dizia mais do que três palavras numa mesma frase e, sempre que possível, dava respostas monossilábicas. Mas ele possuía algo que Catherine não conseguia nomear, e a que não era capaz de resistir. Era alguma espécie de magnetismo, ela imaginava, algo que a fazia olhá-lo sempre que tinha chance, que a fazia ter vontade de ser agradável com ele, por mais anti-social que ele fosse._

_Suas suspeitas iniciais eram verdadeiras, ninguém naquele lugar queria fazer amizade com a latina mestiça que tinha sotaque do sul. Então, ironicamente, Emmett era a única pessoa que lhe dirigia a palavra. Se é que se podia dizer que ele lhe dirigia a palavra._

_Durante a primeira semana da menina na escola, Emmett foi praticamente obrigado a ajudar Catherine, já que os outros cinco alunos chamados para a tarefa se recusaram e, com as muitas faltas em sua ficha, não seria adequado discordar das decisões da diretoria. Não quando se tenta manter a maior discrição possível. Na segunda-feira seguinte, ele dava graças aos céus por estar livre dela. A pobre garota tentou, de todas as formas, iniciar algum tipo de "amizade" com ele. Emmett não gostava de ser grosseiro, mas era mais seguro, para a própria garota, se ela pensasse que ele era um estúpido. Seria mais seguro que ela mantivesse distância._

_Nessa mesma segunda-feira, enquanto Edward e Emmett fingiam humanidade, permanecendo sentados sob uma árvore durante o intervalo, Catherine, de certo modo, os encarava à distância, sozinha. Sozinha, aliás, era o seu estado mais comum, desde o dia em que chegara naquele maldito lugar. Sua mente estava completamente vazia, e seu rosto destituído de emoções._

_Era uma dádiva dos céus poder ficar daquela maneira. Desde a morte da irmã gêmea, quando ambas tinham cinco anos, Cat conseguia ficar no piloto automático. Ela praticamente hibernava, por longos períodos de tempo, imóvel, olhando para o nada, e se condicionava a apenas voltar à realidade quando chamavam seu nome, ou quando se sentisse "vazia" o suficiente para evitar lembranças infelizes._

_Claro que nem sempre era assim que funcionava. Dessa vez, por exemplo, foi o golpe da bola de Football¹ batendo com força em sua nuca que a "acordou". Os garotos que brincavam de lançar a bola um para o outro riam, alguns metros atrás dela. A bolada abriu o fecho da correntinha que ela usava no pescoço, lançando-a na grama._

_Um dos garotos se aproximou para apanhar a arma do crime, mal segurando o riso diante da figura de Catherine ajoelhada no chão, enquanto juntava seu objeto._

_- Oh... Me desculpe, __**Maria**__ – Todos os outros alunos riram, exceto os Cullen._

_- É __**Catherine**__ – ela rosnou por entre os dentes cerrados._

_Um quase-sorriso apareceu no rosto de Edward e, ao olhá-lo, Emmett percebeu que ele devia estar gargalhando por dentro, observando a garota no chão._

_- Qual a graça? – Emm tinha o mesmo tom brusco e desinteressado desde a partida de Rosalie, coincidentemente, também desde a chegada de Catherine._

_- Eu só gostaria que a Williams tivesse coragem pra dizer ao David Anderson todas as maldições que ela está pensando agora... Seria engraçado se alguém, finalmente, colocasse o pirralho no seu devido lugar._

"_Isso não é problema nosso, Ed", ele pensou, tentando cortar o assunto, trazendo-o para o plano mental. Ao passar os olhos por Catherine, no entanto, durante uma fração de segundo, a curiosidade o tomou de assombro. Ela permanecia ajoelhada na grama, acariciando algo na palma da mão, com uma devoção incomum._

_- O que é aquilo?_

_Edward ergueu o queixo, e fingiu observar o movimento das nuvens acinzentadas, que se agitavam fortemente no céu._

_- É um colar. Uma correntinha de prata com um pingente de cristal... Vai achar isso irônico, mas o pingente tem o formato de um urso de pelúcia – Edward estreitou os olhos, a mente dela era confusa, nublada – Era da irmã dela..._

_Ao cabo dos dois segundos de diálogo, eles viram ela se levantar e dar as costas, caminhando em direção à biblioteca e fingindo não escutar os cochichos e risos, quando passou._

_- Não há. Não mais – Edward respondeu à pergunta que Emmett não chegou a verbalizar – Mas houve, uma gêmea, que morreu. Acho que ela bloqueou as lembranças tristes, eu só vi duas meninas brincando... Samantha._

_..._

_Levou algum tempo pra que Catherine desistisse de falar com os Cullen. De um modo estranho, eles tinham qualquer coisa em comum, já que pareciam, os três, repelentes naturais de pessoas. Claro, Cat tinha total noção de que estava em situação bem pior que eles. Os garotos Cullen tinham um ao outro, enquanto que ela não tinha ninguém, além do que, eles não pareciam querer companhia, pelo contrário, afastavam qualquer um que tentasse aproximação. Exatamente como faziam com ela._

_Então era tudo tão terrivelmente monótono, que ela tinha vontade de gritar. Todos os dias, quando chegava em casa, Cat se esforçava em não demonstrar tristeza, ou mesmo frustração. Era como um autômato, apenas respirando, fazendo o que tinha que fazer, deixando as situações guiarem a forma como reagia, ditarem as coisas que falava._

_Naquela sexta-feira, dia de folga da sua mãe, ela trilhou sozinha, como sempre, o caminho de volta para casa. Passava por tudo sem ver nada, praticamente não pensando em nada. E, de repente, lembrou de Samantha. Como seria a vida das duas, se aquele incêndio não houvesse levado sua irmã? Pelo menos teria com quem falar... Sammy provavelmente entenderia as coisas que se passavam com Catherine, a ouviria, lhe daria conselhos. E seria uma __**amiga**__. Pelo menos, uma amiga._

_Ela entrou em casa tentando fingir-se animada. Sabia o quanto sua mãe estava feliz com a nova vida, a nova cidade, o novo emprego, e não pensava ter direito de importuná-la com seus problemas. Não depois de tudo o que passaram. Ela subiu ao seu quarto e trocou de roupa, descendo em seguida._

_Dolores estava na cozinha, terminando o jantar das duas. Catherine entrou com o mais forçado de todos os sorrisos, e beijou a mãe no rosto._

_- Como foi seu dia?_

_- Normal... Aulas, aulas, aulas. É bom estar em casa, finalmente._

_- Não gosta de ficar com seus amigos, depois da escola?_

"_Que amigos?" Catherine pensou. Estava mentindo para a mãe desde seu primeiro dia na escola, mas naquela época ela não imaginava que teria de mentir por tanto tempo. Havia um mês que começara suas aulas e, fora os eventuais insultos e piadinhas, ninguém sequer falava com ela._

_- Gosto, mas prefiro estar em casa. Me sinto mais confortável sem todo esse vento bagunçando meu cabelo e levantando minhas saias – ela tentou fazer com que parecesse uma piada, embora fosse puro sarcasmo._

_Lolla pôs dois pratos sobre a mesa, e indicou para que Catherine se servisse._

_- Por acaso os garotos Cullen não estavam na escola hoje, estavam?_

_- Não prestei atenção, mãe – Catherine mentiu – Por quê?_

_- O dr Carlisle disse que iria levá-los pra acampar, nesse final de semana – Elas se sentaram para comer, e Lolla deu o sinal para que Catherine fizesse a oração – São uma família encantadora, não acha? – ela perguntou, quando começaram a comer._

_- Os Cullen? – Catherine se fez de desentendida – São uma família como qualquer outra..._

_- Bem, eu acho formidável a maneira como o doutor e a sra Esme acolhem essas crianças sem lar... E eles têm uma menina, também, sabia? Chama-se Rosalie, eu ouvi dizer. Ela deve ter a sua idade, e está em Nova York, na casa de uma irmã do doutor. – O olhar de Dolores se tornou distante, de repente – No hospital, todos comentam o quanto o doutor Cullen é devotado a esses garotos... Todos os três são órfãos, e dizem que a esposa dele, Esme, não pode ter filhos. _

_Um arrepio estranho percorreu a espinha de Catherine ante a palavra "órfãos", com um dejavú. Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a acenar com a cabeça._

_..._

_- Não, Edward, você não vai!_

_A voz de Emmett era baixa, agressiva. Edward balançava diante dele uma pequena pedra de cristal, como se fosse um pêndulo._

_- Eu preciso devolver pra ela, Emmett. – Edward escondeu o colar dentro da mão em punho – Além do mais, trocar duas palavras com a pobre da garota não vai matar ninguém..._

_- Você mesmo disse que ela estava procurando algum pretexto pra falar conosco! – Emmett bufava, e seus olhos dourados haviam adquirido uma tonalidade profundamente negra. Haveria uma veia pulsando em sua testa, se isso fosse possível – Jogue esse troço fora, Edward. Vai nos evitar problemas... Ela não deve nem ter percebido que perdeu essa coisa!_

_- Você lembra do que foi que eu disse, há uns quatro meses atrás, sobre o colar? – Emmett apenas revirou os olhos, como se não se importasse nem um pouco – Era da irmã, dela, Emmett... A irmã dela que __**morreu**__. Eu duvido muito que ela não tenha dado falta._

_Emmett respirou profundamente, como se realmente precisasse de ar pra viver, ou, no mínimo, pra acalmar os nervos. Ele estendeu a mão direita, a palma virada para cima, impacientemente para Edward._

_- Me dê._

_- O quê?! – as sobrancelhas do outro se arquearam._

_- Me dê isso logo! Eu vou devolver pra ela – Edward parecia espantado com o que lia na mente de Emmett, ele recuou, trazendo o pingente de volta pra perto de seu corpo, sem entregá-lo – O que esperava, que eu fosse falar com ela? E o que eu ia dizer? Que encontrei a droga do pingente, e que sabia ser dela porque sou muito observador?_

_- Seria educado... Além do que, eu mesmo posso entrar no quarto dela enquanto ela dorme, e deixar o pingente em algum lugar, pra que ela pense que o perdeu ali. Sou menos desajeitado que você._

_Emmett pareceu perder de vez a paciência. Avançou sobre Edward, que o deixou pegar o pingente de sua mão._

_- Boa educação não é a minha maior qualidade – Ele guardou a corrente no bolso da jaqueta – E você acabaria vendo os sonhos dela, ficando com pena... Já até te vejo trazendo sua nova amiguinha pro __**jantar**__! Essa sua piedade com ela ainda vai colocar todos nós em problemas._

_Emmett saiu ainda bastante irritado, deixando Edward, decepcionado, para trás, e indo em direção ao lado oeste de Bloomfield, mais precisamente à casa de Catherine._

...

- Foi assim que você aprendeu a pular a minha janela, é?

Edward me deu um meio sorriso que pareceu ter derretido os ossos das minhas pernas. Eu me perguntei se ele tinha _total_ consciência do charme que possuía.

- Não sei do que está falando... – Ele respondeu, com cinismo óbvio.

...

_Ele estava paralisado. Teria sido realmente uma boa idéia não deixar que Edward fizesse aquilo? Entrar pela janela foi pateticamente fácil, não estava nem ao menos trancada. Deixar o objeto em um lugar qualquer também foi bastante simples; da forma como ele o havia colocado, no chão, embaixo da escrivaninha, não havia possibilidade de alguém suspeitar que não estivera ali todo o tempo._

_O problema era __**em cima**__ da escrivaninha. Todas aquelas fotos... Duas crianças, duas meninas, brincando na areia da beira da praia, sentadas no colo dos pais, abrindo presentes de natal. A foto de um soldado de olhos claros, vestindo a farda dos aliados, em uma pose tipicamente séria, cheio de medalhas no peito. Em um segundo, ela deixou de ser a "srta Williams", a garota nova e estranha, insignificante, e passou a ser simplesmente Catherine; uma pessoa – praticamente uma criança – com sentimentos, dores, uma história de vida._

_Oh, e claro... Tinha também aquele maldito caderno velho, com encadernação de couro. O inferno de um diário. Pior ainda, um maldito diário que estava __**aberto**__, em uma página escrita com tinta preta, em uma caligrafia incomum, mas bonita. Mesmo não querendo ler, Emmett acabou passando os olhos por cima do papel, e captou as palavras "Samantha", "Cullen" e "Emmett". Ele decidiu que deveria ler – afinal, era apenas uma medida de precaução; pela segurança de sua família e da própria garota, ele tinha que saber o que ela havia escrito sobre eles. E poderia ser engraçado, também, como saber o que Edward ouvia nas mentes dos humanos, de como eles os temiam, de suas teorias para explicar a estranheza da família._

"_Samantha,  
O que há com aquele garoto, hein? Ou será que todas as pessoas dessa cidade idiota simplesmente decidiram que eu era invisível? Eu sei que isso é meio estúpido, sei que não existe a mínima possibilidade de você ler isso, Sammy, menos ainda de responder, mas simplesmente não tenho ninguém com quem falar, por aqui, e contar à nossa mãe seria crueldade; ela está tão feliz!  
Eu imaginei que talvez os Cullen pudessem ser algum tipo de companhia, mas até mesmo eles me evitam, como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa. E pra piorar, a senhora Lolla Williams agora acha que eles são a família modelo, e fica falando a respeito deles sempre que tem oportunidade, como se quisesse me vender um estilo de vida... Isso tem sido muito freqüente, é esquisito.  
E o estranho, o mais estranho de tudo, é a maneira como parece que nós __deveríamos__nos falar, como se alguém tivesse dito que seríamos amigos – e me fez acreditar nessa mentira. É como se eu fosse um prego burro, diante de um ímã; sei que vou bater a minha cabeça com força, mas não consigo evitar ser atraída pra perto __dele__**..**__.  
Emmett – o filho mais velho do doutor Cullen, e o aluno que foi meu guia, na primeira semana de aula, há alguns meses –, já falei dele, não? Existe alguma coisa nesse garoto que eu não consigo explicar... Ele é bonito – muito bonito, na verdade – mas não é exatamente isso. É como se houvesse algo mais, como se nós já nos conhecêssemos desde sempre... Eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas decidi que vou ignorá-lo a partir de agora, __tenho__ que ignorar. Talvez, se eu me mantiver distante o suficiente, eu esqueça essas besteiras, e pare de perder o sono, tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo.  
Amo você"_

_Ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, parado ali, olhando para aquele estúpido caderno, enquanto a garota que o escrevera ressonava tranqüilamente, a menos de dois metros de distância dele. Tinha sido um erro ir ali pessoalmente. Edward poderia até mesmo olhar os sonhos dela, mas seria educado o bastante para não ler nenhum papel que encontrasse. Além do que, brigara com Edward por causa da maldita piedade, e agora era justamente o que sentia por Catherine._

_Emm estranhou o fato de ela começar o relato como se fosse apenas uma carta para a irmã morta, ao invés de iniciar com algo do tipo "Querido diário", ou a data do dia. Ele folheou o diário, percebendo que todas as páginas anteriores tinham o mesmo formato; cartas endereçadas a Samantha, ou Sammy, ou Sam, e que sempre terminavam com "Amo Você" ou "Sinto sua falta". Os escritos mais antigos eram vagos, superficiais, e, pelas datas registradas, bastante esporádicos, mas, depois do dia de sua chegada a Bloomfield, eles se tornaram mais densos, descritivos, e, sem sombra de dúvidas, bem mais freqüentes._

_E saber que ela percebera, mesmo sem se dar conta, a atração que ele exercia nela – o predador encantando a presa – o perturbava. Aliás, saber que ele ocupava parte dos pensamentos de Catherine, era algo bastante perturbador._

…

- Quando Emmett voltou pra casa, naquela noite, eu pude ouvir a sua mente de longe... Ele estava muito confuso – Edward riu de repente, como quem desvenda o segredo mais bobo de outra pessoa – Era tão estranho vê-lo impressionado daquela forma por alguém que não fosse a Rose! Eu podia ver cada traço da caligrafia de Catherine, de tanto que ele pensava no maldito diário...

- Ele não... ahn... Tinha desejo pelo _sangue_ dela? Ela era tão atrativa quanto...?

- Quanto você é pra mim? – Ele riu, e me fez sentir muito estúpida – Não... É meio estranho, mas Catherine não era... Como dizer? _Comestível_, eu acho. Carlisle achou, na época, que a miscigenação era responsável por isso. Dizem que misturar etnias, raças, cria indivíduos mais fortes, e ele achava que pessoas como Catherine têm melhores defesas contra... bem, contra predadores.

- Quer dizer que ela cheirava mal?

Edward gargalhou, sem sequer tomar cuidado para não ser ouvido... Mas, afinal de contas, acho que o fato de ele rir não poderia ser encarado como suspeito.

- Claro que não! É só que... – Ele pensou por um pequeno instante, e então sorriu – falar de alguma forma que você entenda... – Ok, ele me fez sentir MUITO idiota, com esse comentário – Lavanda. Cheira bem, certo? – Eu assenti – Mas você não tem vontade de beber o desinfetante, não é? O cheiro de Catherine era agradável, mas não despertava tanto os nossos instintos... Claro, a menos que estivéssemos com _muita_ sede...

Eu fiquei imaginando onde estaria Catherine Williams nesse exato momento. Teria ela presenciado algum momento de sede extrema de um vampiro? Então lembrei de um comentário recente de Edward...

- Você disse que o destino deu muitos empurrões para que ela se jogasse na _maior_ desgraça de todas... Estava falando sobre se envolver com... vampiros?

Ele desviou os olhos de mim, e ficou sério. Era assustador, como se estivesse desenterrando antigos demônios. Lembrando de coisas que não queria lembrar. Fiquei com medo do que aquelas lembranças poderiam nos trazer.

- A vida de Cat foi completamente guiada pela desgraça... – Ele começou, com um tom quase inaudível – A morte da irmã a tornou reservada, melancólica; a do pai fez com que tivesse que se mudar para Bloomfield e a... – Ele virou-se para mim, e segurou a minha mão – Bem, se passaram uns dois meses, e nós não nos preocupávamos mais com Catherine. Até mesmo Emmett já havia deixado de pensar no assunto, e ela parecia não se interessar mais por nós... – ele mexeu nos cabelos e estreitou os olhos, como se visualizasse uma cena em meio a um nevoeiro – Nevou muito naquele ano, e era véspera de Natal...

…

_Catherine insistiu para que elas ficassem em casa, disse que havia nevado muito lá fora, que estava frio e úmido, que a estrada deveria estar escorregadia e que levariam cerca de uma hora e meia pra fazer o trajeto de três quilômetros. Na verdade, não tinha a mínima intenção de sair de casa, se espremer entre desconhecidos e socializar. Mas sua mãe estava totalmente empolgada com a festa de Natal do hospital de Ontario County._

_Então elas estavam a caminho da cidade, com a neve caindo, vez por outra, em flocos pálidos e delicados, sobre o pára-brisa do carro. Já fazia cerca de quinze minutos que haviam deixado o portão de casa, não andando mais do que uns poucos metros. A semana havia sido tediosa ao extremo, com as aulas suspensas, por conta do recesso de Natal, e dias maçantes nos quais não havia nada para fazer, nem ninguém com quem falar. O diário de Catherine ganhara muitas páginas escritas._

_A garota já estava disfarçando sua insatisfação durante sete longos meses, mas ficar presa dentro de um carro lento, de mau-humor e na companhia de alguém muito empolgado seria demais mesmo para o maior dos otimistas. Catherine começou a deixar transparecer sua irritação, seu tédio. Bufava, de momento a momento, quando os pneus pareciam rodar e não sair do lugar._

_- Qual é o problema, Cat?_

_Ela olhou para a mãe de soslaio, e riu, irônica._

_- O problema? Depende, mãe, por qual deles quer que eu comece?! Talvez seja essa maldita cidade, onde está sempre frio, nevando, ou chovendo. Talvez seja o fato de que eu não fale com ninguém, aqui, exceto você e os meus professores... – Parou para suspirar e depois acrescentou, pausadamente – Eu odeio esse lugar._

_- Mas, querida, você parecia estar gostando tanto..._

_- Não, você achou que eu estava gostando porque __**queria**__ que eu gostasse. – Catherine olhou para Lolla, que parecia surpresa, e apontou o indicador para ela – E tem sido assim desde que o meu pai morreu! Aliás, tem sido assim desde que a Sam morreu... Eu venho fazendo absolutamente tudo o que __**você**__ espera que eu faça, dizendo aquilo que __**você**__ espera que eu diga! Se me conhecesse um pouquinho só; se não estivesse o tempo todo pensando no seu maldito trabalho, e prestasse um pouco de atenção em mim, teria percebido que eu não estou nada feliz aqui!_

_- Catherine, isso não é verdade. Você está sendo injusta – Elas alcançaram a auto-estrada, Dolores acelerava cada vez mais o carro, à medida que a discussão ficava mais intensa – Eu sempre fiz tudo pensando em você, Catherine! O que queria, ahn? Ficar na Califórnia e morrer de fome? Eu tinha sido demitida, Cat, e esse aqui foi o único lugar... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, e então recomeçou – Se estava tendo problemas, era só ter me falado, e eu daria algum jeito de ajudar você!_

_- A única coisa que poderia realmente me ajudar seria voltar pra casa, mãe, e duvido muito que você estivesse disposta a isso!_

_Quando Lolla abriu a boca para rebater, a atenção das duas foi desviada pelas luzes altas de farol, que invadiram o carro pela janela lateral, e o som da buzina que se tornava mais forte, mais próxima. Elas haviam entrado em um cruzamento; Dolores tentou frear, mas os pneus apenas escorregaram na pista congelada, e o carro continuou se movendo, em uma velocidade considerável._

_Foram poucos segundos; estranhos, surreais. Lolla retirou a mão direita do volante, e segurou a de Catherine, elas trocaram um olhar assustado. A caminhonete que vinha no sentido cruzado acertou o carro delas em cheio, pelo lado do motorista. Catherine viu as luzes fortes inundarem tudo, o som estranho e metálico da batida, sentiu-se estranha, nauseada. Então veio a dor; a pressão em suas costelas, algo rígido batendo contra seu peito. E ela perdeu a consciência._

...

- Eu me lembro como se tivesse sido ontem... Carlisle havia acabado de voltar de uma caçada com Esme, quando um homem bateu à nossa porta. Disse que havia acontecido um acidente, e que alguém estava muito mal. – Edward me sorriu um sorriso triste e rasgou meu peito de lado a lado – Ele falava de Catherine. A mãe dela morreu na hora, e o motorista do outro carro, também.

Eu desviei os meus olhos dele, e senti as lágrimas mornas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Como eu havia sido estúpida por achar que me parecia com Catherine. _Eu_ nunca soube o que era ser completamente sozinha nesse mundo, ela sim.

**Fim do Capítulo**

**______**

**Notas**:

¹Football – escrevi dessa forma, evitando usar o modo português "futebol" pra que não fosse confundido. Essa bola é aquela oval, daquilo que os _americanos_ chamam de football.

* * *

**A fanfic MESMO vai começar a partir de agora... Catherine está completamente sozinha, mas a mãe dela fez um último esforço pelo bem-estar da filha, e isso vai mudar completamente a forma como ela encara a vida...**

**Agradecimentos MAIS DO QUE ESPECIAIS às queridas:**

**Mandy M. Cullen**

**Christye-Lupin**

**Isabella**

**Soft P Cullen**

**Julie Hale P Cullen  
**


End file.
